Pacific Waters
by miracleboi
Summary: Will now lives on the Southern Coast of NSW in Australia for the past 7 years after fleeing Salem to find himself but to also leave the drama behind after coming out as the father of Gabi's Baby. However it seems someone important has come to town and now wants some answers. Sonny is back and now we wonder, can Sonny & Will end up together?
1. Chapter 1

Looking out at the ocean, the swell starting to break across the rocks and the beach made Will feel somewhat peaceful. it had become a daily ritual to come down to the beach and catch a few waves since moving to Australia. This country always amazed him yet made him forget about the troubles he faced back home a million miles away.

He came to Australia not long after finding out he was going to become a father and Gabi's now ex, Nick, had forced him to go sign the rights over to his baby and Sonny no longer wanted anything to do with him, which he couldn't blame Sonny because he couldn't forgive himself. He hated himself.

After the same night as coming out as the father to the unborn child he decided he had to get away and it was even more imperative to him to leave Salem after the huge fight he had with his mother and father. So he packed what little belongings he could and ran away.

At first he ended up in Los Angeles which at first he liked and certainly stayed a few weeks to begin with but he soon came to realisation that he could not stay as his mother seemed to have followed him. So he booked a one way ticket to Sydney, leaving his credit card behind in the apartment he let and took the first flight out of LAX bound to Australia.

That was well over 7 years ago and how times had changed. He had heard through his Grandma Marlena that Gabi and Nick had gone their separate ways, with Gabi now getting help to raise his baby girl Arianna through Will's mother. Sonny had stayed somewhat briefly in Salem, due to the coffee house business he had started and from what he heard his second business, a nightclub also starting up and doing well. Of course the last he had heard from Grandma Marlena, was the Sonny had gone overseas to China, Korea, London and parts of Europe.

Hearing anything about Sonny always made Will feel bad for the way he treated him by keeping the secrecy surrounding Gabi being pregnant and him being the father. If only he could go back in time to fix this mistake, then maybe his life wouldn't so stuffed up.

But now he had to make it on his own, and that is what he was doing. He had a great job down at the local R.S.L Club as a bartender and occasional writer for the local paper, but it was enough to keep him occupied and out of trouble.

Riding each wave that came near him made him feel more relaxed and in touch with both himself and nature. It was hard to describe but it made him at peace with all the negativity that had come around him.

After heading shore he continued to look out to the ocean for a moment he thought to himself that maybe he should try and contact his mother to see how things are. Hell even maybe consider calling Lucas, his father just to hear his voice. But the thought went quickly out of his mind as he got up from sitting down on the sand and ran up to the beach house he had to get changed and ready for work down at the club.

Walking into the club, Will was greeted by one of his supervisors, Noah, who too had come from the USA to live down under with his partner, Luke, who was a full-time journalist for the local paper, whilst Noah worked part-time at the local TV station and club.

"Hey Noah, busy day so far?" Will asked as he went over to the other till to place his draw inside and get ready to help serve so Noah could get ready to go home

"Hey Will. Nah, just the old girls with the Bingo Rush. Though it may get busier later on this evening. I will be back in a couple of hours as Jake has yet again called in sick" Noah replied giving a sarcastic look to Will who didn't look pleased at what Noah had just said

"Again? Seriously Jake has had more sick days in the last 4 weeks than I have since starting here 4 years ago. What was his excuse this time?"

"Honestly, I don't know why management insist we keep him on but they do. Apparently he had come down with the flu or something and was vomiting blah, blah, blah" Noah said having a slightly chuckle in his voice.

"Gah, so its just me and you on then tonight?" Will asked Noah who quickly replied "yes" as he gathered his stuff to take to the cashiers room and his locker

"Ok well, you better head off then. Oh by the way, hows Luke going? Haven't seen him in a few weeks. We have to catch up for a barbecue"

Noah looked at Will and replied "Yeah he is a good. Busy with a huge story at the moment. Don't know the full details and don't think I do. And sure, would be awesome. You have the weekend off right?"

Will replied "Evening yes but I am working the early morning start at 6 am on Saturday, finish about 1pm"

"Awesome, come around to ours say about 5pm on Saturday and we will have a few drinks and a good old fashion BBQ!" Noah replied as he walked out around the bar with his till draw and belongings to the cashiers office and out to see Luke.

Will could hardly wait for the weekend, as he really needed some time with some good friends to cheer him up.

It was a relative quiet afternoon, until the bus run from Nowra, about half an hour away brought new tourists into the town.

Will was slightly run off his feet with people wanting to get some drinks into them before they headed off to their hotels in the town to either relax or get dolled up so they could hit the town tonight.

As he finished serving one of the regulars to the club, he turned to ask the short black haired, hazel eyes gentlemen standing next to Kevin, another regular and asked what he would like.

It didn't register at first, but this gentleman was certainly shocked to see him, but also angry and hurt as they replied "An explanation would be good for starters.

Will looked up and locked eye with this stranger as he whispered out his name quickly "Sonny"

The shock of this certainly apparent to them but to also other around and nearby.


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback

Seven years.

Seven years is all it took for Sonny to realise this his world as he knew it would be a complete mess. Actually a better term would be a right royal feck-up.

Arriving back in Salem after so long travelling around the world again to find and search his soul. To gain a better understanding of purpose. A soul-searching find to literally find himself.

Yet this was something that could, not actually wasn't able to be found because he knew deep down what he wanted. What he needed.

His William.

Yet strangely enough it would be something he could never seem to work out how to bridge the issues that faced them both. He still felt betrayed, defeated and made to feel like a little child who couldn't know the truth that stood right in front him because the man he thought he could trust, be open with was in fact keeping this dark and dirty secret behind his back.

How could he move on from there?

This is why he left Salem not long after he heard through the various gossip nannies and merchants that Will had skipped town. At first he was in shock and wanted ever so badly to go running after him, but what would that have accomplished for him?

So he ensured that the coffee house and club would be well looked after whilst he was away. At first he only intended to be away for 6 months, hell up to a year but but 7 years away. Something was obviously wrong.

Walking down the path to his parents house. Tears being held back and the gut wrenching feeling of despair being quelled right down in his stomach.

He opens the door with his key and walks in to the house. At first its seems that someone was there but after yelling out for his Mom or Dad, he realised he was alone again.

walking ever so slowly up the staircase to his room felt like he was still carrying this huge burden that was his backpack.

He opened the door and walked him, placed his belongings to one side and dropped down onto the bed looking directly up to the ceiling.

He wondered what or if Will had decided to come back home and as to whether or not he could in fact mend things with Will given that so much time had past. The toughest continued to whirl around his brain until he could take no more. As if jumping out of slumber, he got up, picked up his iPad and walked back down the stairs and out the door heading towards olde town.

The square certainly seemed to have changed since he was last here. The new trees had grown and the square had been given a new lease on life with new furniture, new shades of colours on the walls, planter boxes with artwork now taking centre stage in and around the square.

Sonny was certainly impressed and welcomed this new look as he slowly took his time heading firmly towards the coffee shop, taking in both the new sculptures and artworks that aligned the route.

Walking into the coffee shop, you could instantly see how busy it was and he turned towards the counter as he smiled and and waved to his new BFF who agreed to run the coffee shop whilst he was away, Abigail Horton.

Abigail turned and waved back as she squealed in excitement, rushing over to Sonny and bringing him into a huge hugg

"Oh my god your back! Finally I might be able to actually take some leave without having to clear t with the other minions" Abigail said as she dragged Sonny over to a table so she could hear all about his long, long travels.

"Its about time you showed up Mr. You had all of us worried sick. Your Mom and I were even considering sending out a huge search party, mainly army or navy mens in uniforms, cause who can resist a sailor in uniform I say" Abigail stated as she winked towards Sonny who just blushed a little at the statement

"Yeah sorry about that. I needed time to, well you know - Find myself" Sonny stated quoting in the air

"Well did you find yourself, or at least the hunky spunky guy you were after then hmmmm" Abigail continued

"Well not exactly, but I did realise that I had to come back and face whatever life will throw at me instead of running away from it thinking it won't come back and slap me in the face" Sonny sad looking down at his hands.

Abigail looked at Sonny and could tell he was still not over loosing what he thought was his one true love. His cousin, Will. If only there was a way she could help ease the pain if not try to help reconcile both these torn and sadden souls.

"Hey, the main thing is you're here now" Abigail stated trying to lighten the mood a little

"Yeah I suppose you're right" Sonny replied not really believe that him being there was the best thing, but he had to now try and keep his mind busy.

"So I guess there would be a huge backlog of paper work for me to catch up on?" Sonny asked, wanted to change the subject

"Um, all barring a few invoices, there really isn't much I think. But I guess you and I can go into the office to check things out. Mandy here can look after the counter as its quiet at the moment" Abigail said as she got up from her seat

Sonny nodded in reply as he and Abigail walked into the office to see what backlog of paper work was to be dealt with.

A few hours had passed and Sonny was still at the Cafe. He had only intended to only be in the office for at least an hour, but he ended up wanting to look back at all the financial paperwork to ensure nothing had been missed.

As the door was ajar on the office almost diagonal to the cafe floor, he heard a couple of voices he recognised immediately.

"I see you got my text?" Kate had stated to her guest she was expecting

"Yes, yes I did. Though it seemed more like a demand rather than an invite. Personally I think your manners and etiquette need some work based on that text alone"

The voice he recognised immediately as Marlena's, Will's other grandmother who was also the local counsellor and psychiatrist.

'_I wonder what those two could be up to_' Sonny thought to himself as he continued to listen in to their conversation

"So lets cut to the chase of why I asked you here" Kate said as Marlena quickly replied "Yes, yes lets because curiosity really isn't my forte, nor yours really"

Sonny could tell Kate wasn't happy at the last statement by Marlena, but she continued on with her questioning

"So, hows will going? I suspect you have heard from him recently?" Kate asked

'_Huh? Will hasn't come back to Salem yet? Whats going on?_' Sonny thought to himself. He really wanted to know how his Will was and to see if he could hear or at least know of his whereabouts

"Yes, Yes I have. He is doing great in the land of OZ. Though you would only know of it by its really name of course. Australia." Marlena stated, trying to gain the upper hand in their conversation.

'_He is in Australia? Wow, talk about distance. But why there? Why not come back?_' Sonny thought to himself as he continued to listen in.

"Well, what is he up to? Has he found anyone? How is his job going?" Kate demanded

"He is doing well and no, he hasn't found anyone and if he has, he will let us know in all good time. other than that he is doing well, working at the Jervis Bay Tribune and the local Club there" Marlena replied to Kate's answers

'_Why would he move to far away and not be here when he has his whole family, heck even his child. What the hell is going on?_' Sonny thought to himself. His toughest clouding his judgement but he knew then and there what he had to do.

Instantly looking up the next flights to Australia, he booked a one way ticket to Sydney with travel onwards down the south coast to Jervis Bay. Its time he find out if he can work things out with Will and get the answers he finally deserves.

Walking into the club and signing in, he walked through to the main bar after making some enquiries with the staff on where he could find William Horton, he was directed by staff to the main bar where he walked up ever so slowly.

He could see Will standing there serving customers and smiling, joking as if nothing had ever happened. As if he wasn't sad. Sad like he was given the pain and torture he went through.

Finally at the bar, he looked to will who asked him without blinking an eye lid nor looking straight at him what he would like, he gulped and replied "An explanation would be good for starters."

Will looked up and locked eye with this stranger as he whispered out his name quickly "Sonny"

The shock of this certainly apparent to them but to also other around and nearby.


End file.
